Grévy's Zebra
Grevy’s zebra (Equus grevyi) is the largest of the equids (a group that includes horses, donkeys and zebras). Possessing the same body shape as other equids, Grevy’s zebra has a long head and neck and slender legs resting on a single digit in the form of a hoof. The sleek coat is patterned with black and white vertical stripes that are much narrower than those of the plains zebra (Equus quagga) and persist until above the hind legs where a chevron pattern occurs. The horizontal stripes on the legs remain distinct all the way down to the hooves, and the tall, upright mane is also striped in a pattern that continues on from the neck. A wide black stripe along the back is very distinctive and is bordered by white on the rump. Grevy’s zebra has a tan-coloured muzzle with white edges, and the large, rounded ears have one thick black stripe on the back with white tips. Grevy's zebra stallions have the largest territories of any living herbivore, at up to 10 square kilometres. Following birth, grevy's zebra foals can stand after just 6 minutes and run after 45 minutes! It is not known why Grevy's zebra has stripes, but they may serve a social function and stimulate grooming. Roles * It played Kocoum in Pocahontas (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Grevys-zebra.jpg Grevy.PNG 2018-03-09 (2).png Zebras the Striped Equids.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Sesame Street Grevy's Zebra.png|Sesame Street (1969-2018) The Plains Zebra the Mountain Zebra the Grevy's Zebra the Black Rhinoceros the White Rhinoceros the Indian Rhinoceros the African Elephant and the Asian Elephant.png Apple Butterfly Carrot Dog Elephant Frog Goldfish Horse Igloo Jellybean Kite Lion Monkey Nuts Octopus Panda Quail Rabbit Snake Tree Umbrella Violin Watch Xylophone Yarn Zebra.jpg I'm A Zebra.png Little Angel Zebra.png Noah's Ark Zebras and Horses.png Noah's Ark Zebras.png Babar Warthog and Zebra.png Zebras.png Zebras4.jpg Elephants, Zebras, Monkeys, and Giraffes.jpg Zippy Zebra.png African Elephants Gorillas Rhinoceroses and Hippopotamuses.jpg Maisy Eddy Elephant.png Noah's Ark.jpg TLK_Grévy's_zebra.png|The Lion King (1994) DSC_5656.JPG Happily_Ever_After_Zebras.png Star meets Plains Zebra.png Z for Zebra, Zebu, Zucchini, Zepplin, and Zipper.png Zorro Zebra.png PPG Zebra.png See Also * Plains Zebra * Mountain Zebra * Onager * Kiang * African Wild Ass * Przewalski's Horse * Mustang Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Equids Category:Stanley Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movie Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Pinduli Animals Category:Pearls Before Swine Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Striped Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Phoenix Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Caldwell Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Oklahoma City Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Sedgwick County Zoo Animals Category:Zebras Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Chester Zoo Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Appu Stories Animals Category:The Lion King Animals